Redención
by super legenda
Summary: Cuando Wander muere, se va al Mas Allá... junto con los colosos, así que el guerrero deberá hacerles favores a todos ellos para redimirse.


**Explicaciones Colosales.**

Wander se levanto con un poco de dolor, lo último que recordaba era el sentimiento de quedarse vacio y sin alma, pero ahora vio que se encontraba bien y miro a su alrededor y vio con sorpresa que estaba tirado en el altar de la capilla de la adoración.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde está Mono? – se pregunto Wander corriendo hacia la salida de la capilla, pero un rugido lo detuvo, Wander se quedo quieto un momento y se fue a ver por la ventana, afuera de la capilla estaba el octavo coloso "Kuromori" según le dijo Dormina una vez.

El coloso lagarto lanzo un proyectil hacia la ventana por la que miraba Wander, quien lo esquivo y salto por otra ventana saliendo de la capilla.

Ahí paso de la sartén al fuego debido a que se lanzaron contra el al mismo tiempo los colosos 11 y 14, atacaron por sorpresa al hombre pero el logro evadirlos.

\- ¿¡Que están haciendo los colosos aquí!? ¡Los acabo de asesinar! – exclamo Wander con bastante miedo.

Su miedo aumento cuando vio al cuarto coloso galopando hacia él y levantando sus patas delanteras intentando aplastarlo, el hombre pensó que era momento de luchar… hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía su espada ni ninguna de sus otras armas, así que tuvo que conformarse en esquivar.

Corrió unos segundos cuando de repente hubo varias explosiones a su alrededor y vio a una enorme tortuga, Basaran el coloso nueve.

El hombre perdía rutas de escape así que corrió hacia otra dirección, pero entonces escucho un chillido arriba de él y fue apresado por la gigantesca garra del quinto coloso.

\- Ya te tengo – dijo el enorme pájaro.

Wander se quedo paralizado al ver que el coloso podía hablar, y después se puso a respirar agitadamente cuando los otros colosos se acercaban, a ellos se había unido el inmenso coloso 13.

\- ¡Excelente! Ya lo tenemos, ahora matémoslo entre todos – dijo Cenobia.

\- Hermano… el ya está muerto – respondió Celosia.

\- Pues rematémoslo – propuso Cenobia.

\- ¡No se puede hacer eso! – discuto Celosia.

\- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – exclamo Avion, Phaedra lanzo una risita.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Cenobia, ataquémoslo – dijo Basaran cargando sus proyectiles.

\- Espera, antes de atacarlo tengo curiosidad por saber su razón de eliminarnos – hablo Phalanx.

\- Es muy obvio, hizo un trato con Dormina – explico Kuromori.

\- Si, pero ¿Qué trato? – pregunto Phalanx.

Los colosos miraron a Wander, quien se quedo paralizado del miedo y la sorpresa que tenia, Avion le apretó un poco más con la garra, el guerrero grito de dolor y se puso a explicar todo de un tirón: De que su amor había muerto y él se puso a buscar los métodos para regresarla a la vida, y el escucho la leyenda de un ser de grandes poderes oscuros que podía dar la vida, así que él fue a verlo y hicieron un trato: El ser devolvería la vida a su amor pero él a cambio debía matar a todos los colosos.

Avion lo miro con bastante sorpresa y la presión de la garra aflojo.

\- Esta bien, muy enternecedor, ¿Ya podemos atacarlo? – pregunto Cenobia con impaciencia.

Avion miro mal al coloso felino.

\- No – dijo el gran pájaro.

\- ¿¡Que!? – gritaron varios de los colosos.

\- No lo atacaremos, hace unos minutos estaría de acuerdo, pero luego de escuchar su historia veo que tenía un buen motivo para hacer un trato con Dormina – hablo Avion.

\- ¿Un buen motivo? … Por si no te diste cuenta estamos todos muertos – dijo Phaedra.

\- Cierto, pero el humano también está muerto, así que el probablemente no está contento de sus acciones.

Wander asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pero… ¡No podemos dejarlo libre! Merecemos una compensación por nuestras muertes – protesto Basaran.

Avion se puso a pensar en eso.

\- En eso tienes razón… creo que una buena idea sería esta: el ira a nuestros dominios para hacernos un favor, lo que nosotros queramos, el va a ir en el mismo orden en el que nos asesino ¿Estás de acuerdo humano? – propuso Avion.

\- Todo mejor a que me ataquen a la vez – respondió Wander.

\- ¿Y ustedes? – pregunto Avion a los otros colosos.

Los colosos asintieron, aunque hubo algunas quejas de parte de Cenobia.

\- Excelente, Celosia tú te encargaras de vigilar al humano, yo avisare a los otros de esto – dijo Avion tomando vuelo.

Después de decir eso, todos los colosos excepto Celosia fueron a sus dominios esperando a Wander… algunos con ganas de pelea.


End file.
